Mistletoe
by Amorye
Summary: Four kisses under one object. Why does it take a mistletoe to realize ones' feelings for another?


**Mistletoe**  
_Why does it take a mistletoe to realize your feelings for someone?_

**Written on Christmas Eve, 2007. **_  
_

Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoy this. It's going to showcase different pairings with different kisses under different circumstances under a mistletoe. Review please!

Pairings, in order: FillmoreIngrid, AnzaTehama, IngridAnza, FrankVallejo.

Remember, I still don't own **Fillmore**! and any of its' characters. It'll only happen in my dreams, aight? Slash and het pairings, cursing... a lot, I guess.

**just shut up and kiss me.**

Ingrid Third ignored the teasing looks from Karen Tehama. She wasn't saying anything, but Ingrid could just hear her talking. Ever since last year, she'd been bugging Ingrid about Fillmore. Yeah, they were partners. Yes, they were a great team. And yes, they were best friends. But that didn't mean they had to be... romantically inclined, as Ingrid always put it.

Fillmore was a great guy. He was always there for her. He was nice. Smart. Witty. Funny. And incredibly thoughtful. He always watched out for everyone, and couldn't have done a better job as Junior Commissioner. Vallejo had gladly appointed him as his successor, since he was transferring to High School. Mostly, he watched out for Ingrid.

No one could ignore the chemistry between them. That was what made them the best. Ingrid could give him one glance, and in a second, Fillmore could decipher what it meant. They knew how to back each other up and work efficiently, despite their constant breakages. Old habits die hard.

Right now, Fillmore was sitting across her. Tehama's look simply did not help at all. Ingrid felt herself blushing, and hid her face behind the computer monitor. She noticed Tehama's shoulders shaking slightly.

_Bitch. You're not helping!_ she mouthed to her. It only made her laugh more.

"Anything wrong, Ingrid?" asked Fillmore. She shook her head. "Well, your face says otherwise. What's up?"

"Um. Nothing." she lied. It was pretty obvious if you just happened to pass by. But Fillmore knew her. He was intent to find out what was bothering her.

"Don't believe the words, Third. It's Christmas. Snow, gifts, lots of better-tasting cocoa, a break in a couple of days, a solved case, impossibly high grades... nothing bad so far." he said. "I think you're thinking about something. Come on. You can tell me anything."

Karen walked out of the room. _Bitch!_ Ingrid thought.

"Well... truthfully? Fillmore, I was thinking. About... you. And me." Fillmore raised an eyebrow, but didn't look anything close to disgusted, angry, indifferent, or displeased. He actually looked kind of happy that she brought it up.

"And?"

"Well... We're partners. Friends. And really good ones. I've never met anyone like you. In fact... I can't help it. I just think... there's more to us than just _this_." she said, tugging at a lock of her hair. Telltale sign she was afraid to say something. Which was rare.

"Ingrid, what're you trying to say?" he said. "I like you, a lot. I really do. But I don't know. Can it be? I--"

She pointed up. His jaw dropped. "Ingr--"

She cut him off. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled, and pulled her close. Closing his eyes, he gently placed his lips on hers. He was surprised at how soft they were, and that they tasted like vanilla. She pulled him down violently, but he held on, their lips never breaking contact. Ingrid let out a soft moan, and Fillmore slowly pulled away. He and Ingrid straightened up.

"So..."

"Um..."

They both laughed.

"Cornelius? I'm looking forward to dinner later." she said, winking.

**he just wanted to taste that lipgloss.**

He decided that her lips were her daintiest features. Every day, she seemed to have a new type of lipgloss to use. Whether she was happy or sad, sullen or cheery, her lips remained a constant on her face. They were always lined with pink or red. Sometimes they were glittery, or glossed to their fullest like they were Saran wrapped. Sometimes they were scented enough to be her cologne. But no matter what she wore that day, her lips were always the prettiest.

They'd been partnered since Middle School, and he could say that she'd grown up a lot. Her former pigtails-with-pink-hair dye style died off, and was replaced with her natural long, straight, black hair. Her attire which consisted of her pink top and jeans with red bell bottoms were replaced with changing designer attires that seemed so effortlessly, yet so well-put together. Her slim figure was starting to get curvy and starting to grow taller, and he'd feel himself blushing whenever he was near her.

Yet, she was so relaxed around him, like she didn't notice a thing. Like she didn't notice his clumsiness whenever she was there, or his shyness with her. And that was frustrating to him. He'd had girlfriends before, but he'd never felt so... inferior to a girl like she did to him. He was never afraid to ask for what he wanted.

"Anza? You're being all spacey again." On second thought, she did notice. He grinned stupidly. She raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay, or should I get you to sit this one out?"

"Nah." he said. "You know me. Joseph the Dreamer."

She laughed. "Cute. But come on, let's get on with this. I want to finish as much work as I can before break."

He smiled. "Always the hard worker." he said, taking an evidence bag from the top shelf.

While working, she kept giving him looks. _Seductive _was the best way to describe them. She was teasing him. Looks like lover boy could get a nice little Christmas present after all.

_Shit_. he thought, trying to erase all dirty thoughts entering his mind. Like how he couldn't help noticing how low her neckline was...

"Anza." she said, smirking. _Those lips. Christ, what have I done to deserve this?_ "Let's call it a day. I think... you're a bit... distracted."

_Hell yeah. _he thought, leaning on the table. "Uh, okay."

She sat on the table, beside him. "What's on your mind?" she asked, massaging his shoulders.

He let out a barely audible moan, but relaxed, since his shoulders were killing him. "A lot. We're having dinner with my mom's side later... ahh, that was nice." he grunted. "And tomorrow we'll be putting up the tree..." he continued, closing his eyes. Karen was good at this. He was getting turned on by the second.

"Sounds like a lot." she commented, karate-chopping his upper back. "Say, want to head over to my place?"

He opened his eyes. "Sure." he said, pushing off from the table. He held a hand out to her, and she took it, jumping off the table. He took their coats, and held open the door for her. She slid her coat on and started walking towards her house. It was vaguely similar to Rudy's house, since they were neighbors.

Joseph, being the gentleman he was, held out his arm for her. She took it, smiling.

"Hey. What's up with the manners?" she teased.

He laughed. "Nothing. Just a habit."

They walked in silence, quietly pleased with the other's presence.

"Nobody home?" he said, peeking through a window.

"Nah. Too early." she replied. Joseph held open the door for her.

Later, Karen served them both some hot chocolate with a small mint candy cane. They were seated by the fireplace, talking about anything and everything that entered their minds. They both burst out laughing at Joseph's mimicking of Principal Folsom on her birthday.

"Man... Karen. I swear, I don't ever recall us having this kind of conversation." he said, taking a sip.

She gave a small smile. "Neither do I, Joe." They only called each other by first name outside of school. It was an old habit that never died since Middle School. "I kinda wish we had more time. We work too hard."

"Yeah... we do." he said.

Later, as he made his way to the door to leave, Karen stopped him. Now was her chance.

"Joseph. Wait." she said. He turned to her. "There's just something I need to show you."

His jaw dropped. Of course. The mistletoe. He shut his mouth. "It's up there, isn't it?"

She nodded. He smirked. She was swept off her feet, carried bridal style. Her face exhibited a look of surprise and thrill. He cocked an eyebrow before kissing her full on the lips. _Strawberry_. he thought, relishing the taste. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him more access to her mouth. He took the opportunity, and held her tighter. Both pulled away slightly, taking a few breaths. Smiling, he began to kiss her neck, and she played with his hair. She moaned. "Mm... Joseph... I think we should take this elsewhere." she said, in between breaths.

Lipgloss? Screw it. She had the most lusted-after boy in school with her, and she wasn't going to let chapped lips get in her way.

Merry Christmas! You just lost your virginity. What a gift to give.

**get her drunk for her to notice.**

Lights Out was the year-ending party for the freshmen. Everyone went. Free drinks, dancing all night long, cool music, and everything else glamorous, before Christmas. It was always the best party of the year. And the first time most people got drunk.

Including Safety Patrol Officer, Ingrid Third.

"Joe! C'mere you." she said, taking another swig of her strawberry daiquiri. He laughed, and walked over to her.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, taking her arm before anyone could've swept her off.

"Fine." she giggled, leaning against his chest.

"Er, I think you've had a little too much, Ingrid." he said, taking the glass away.

"Don't be silly. I just had five." she said, poking at his arm. He cringed, and lifted her up onto a counter. "What're you doing, baby?" she asked, giggling like a little girl. He laughed.

"Okay Ingrid, no more for you. Five is too much." he said, seriously. She stuck out her tongue, and threw her scarf at him. He caught it. He grinned sheepishly. "Watch it Third. I'm not driving you home unclothed."

"You have a car! Aha! Perfect for sexca--" Joseph covered her mouth. His brother's car was not meant for sex. It was meant to be driven, not messed up.

"Ingrid! God, I think I'm taking her home before she makes a scene." he said to no one in particular. He took out his walkie-talkie. "Hey, guys, I'm taking Ingrid back to her place before she makes a scene. She um, had a margarita and daiquiri too many.

"Ingrid!" he exclaimed, running after her. She was doing a striptease already on the bar. He slapped his forehead. Horny perverted guys were already crowding around her, and if he wanted to get to her, he'd need a whole lot of backup from these lust-driven teenagers.

Joseph couldn't help but stare. She handled herself quite well, and even winked at him. He gasped, seeing her get all touchy with another guy. His blood boiled. He snatched a table cloth and draped it over her before her bra came off.

"Viewing's over, people!" he said, lifting the covered Ingrid into his arms. "Better get you home, girl. You've shown a little too much."

As he was about to exit, someone stopped him.

"Dude, mistletoe!" he yelled.

Ingrid giggled. "Go on. Kiss me, officer." she said, emphasizing the word.

Joseph looked around. Everyone was watching. "Fine." he said quietly, and gently kissed Ingrid. "Happy?"

"Very."

**guys' night out.**

Vallejo was too mature for his age. At thirteen, he'd seemed to have gone through the stress of an average college student. At sixteen, he'd gone through even more. And experiences of the past haunted him. He lost his about-to-be girlfriend to the Red Robins. Those manipulative little bitches drew her in. Then, he'd almost lost Ingrid the same way.

And there was Frank. His best friend, before he was booted off the force. It was sad to see him go. He'd stayed nearly hidden for a whole year before a case turned up during eighth grade. He and Frank became better friends after that. Eighth grade was significantly better than his dramatic seventh.

And here, he and Frank were, hanging out the night before Christmas Eve.

They'd talked some. They went by the arcade, had pizza, typical boys' night out. Until Frank walked Vallejo home at least.

"So Frank. Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Thanks for a nice Christmas Eve Eve, _Dutch_." he replied.

"Don't call me that." he said, laughing.

"I can and will. Oh, and one more thing." he said.

"What might that be?"

Frank leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas. Next time, learn to look up." said Frank, winking as he left.

Vallejo was left, a grin plastered on his face. He touched his lips. "I suppose I will."


End file.
